Beyond The Mirror
by NorthernShinigami
Summary: Beyond the mirror everyone is different. Alternative personalities for the characters.


**Title:** Beyond the Mirror.

**Summary:** In a another world everything is different._ Ahm._

**Warning:** Mention of Yaoi, Adult theme, somewhat dark-ish

**A/N:** The resolute of watching Alice In Wonderland while trying to write. Takao and Kai's characters are somewhat inspired by the Manga _Kimi to Boku_. Anyway, It was so fun writing it, especially Max

* * *

><p><em>The Takao beyond the mirror is the top student of his class.<em>

He's clever and conceited, never responds to provocation and keeps a cool demeanor. He's the all-admired President of Student Council, strictly believes in study, rules and order, and greatly respects his country's ancient traditions, being a descendent of a powerful, respectable Samurai lineage. He's willing to scold anyone who'll break these rules. He's also strong, being the Kendo champion of his school.

He wears glasses.

_The Max of beyond the mirror has anger management issues._

He's hot-headed and brash, and constantly gets into fights. His mother, being a children's-clothing designer, often crossdressed him in girly light outfits completed with a set adorable blond piggytails and shiny hairpins. Being called cute on daily basis since he was little brat in kindergarten resulted in him developing a solid, undeterred opinion that a man should grow up strong and manly and be able to protect his family. He angers very easily and If someone as much as looks at him the wrong way or call him _Cute_, the scary glares and delinquent fists come out.

The sad thing is that the majority of these incidents are caused by giggling cute girls who thinks _he's _cute, and after a second run away in terror from his scary eyes and angry demeanor because he doesn't want to be _Cute _and _Pretty-Boy_, he wants to be _Hot _and _Manly _goddamnit!

He never backs down from a challenge, even in gang fights and outnumbered he'll beat the crap out of people untill they beat the crap out of him, and he doesn't listen to _anyone_.

Except his _Mama_, that is. Enter his mother into the scene and suddenly he's all cheerful smiles and sparkles and goes back to being the little cutesy that his Mama dressed in adorable outfits of lace and ribbons and did his hair.

_Kai of beyond the mirror has no motivation._

_At least, not the anyone knows of._

He's way too listless and apathetic and doesn't care about other people. He does what he wants when he wants, which usually sums up to sleeping in class and being lazy, and doesn't get excited when the teachers yell at him, often for being late and not doing his homework. Takao always tries to make him listen in classes and stop skipping them, but always fails.

That's his public display, at least.

His true colors show during tests and when he participates in the Bow& Arrow Shooting competitions. He's quick and accurate and has eyes sharp like a hawk and he never missed a target, and as sluggish as he might seem, it's a surprise that he is actually _very_ good with sports. The most shocking are his grades—he's the second top student in school, even through it doesn't seem like he listens to the lessons at all.

And he worked hard to keep up that image, too, contrary to how the heir of the rich Hiwatari Enterprise should behave. Even his Grandfather and Father believe he's like that.

Who will believe anyway that the lazy-ass, docile Hiwatari is a sarcastic, rude and impudent brat with conceited loud behavior that smokes and drinks, smirks evilly at others misfortunes, doesn't care if his bed-partner is female or male as long as they can keep up with him, runs a well-known underground organization and makes devious plans to crush his Grandfather's company the moment he reaches legal age?

Voltaire _wouldn't know _what hit him.

_The Rei beyond the mirror has** issues.**_

For start, he doesn't go with his real name. He goes with an alias, one that's pretty infamous with the law-enforcment authorities in several countries, though non managed to catch him yet.

He goes by pretending to be harmless during day; an orphen who manage to go between jobs to support himself, pretends to be a smily, cheerful youth who belives there's good in every man, woman and scum. A bit naive, gullible, good-hearted and happy to aid anyone. In reality he's cold, sardonic, cynical, and self-destructive, and isn't below nasty means like using his own body and pretty face to get what he wants. He doesn't laugh wholeheartedly unless he does his main job. The _real j_ob, where he's ordered to cut someone to pieces or shot them through a sniper rifle. He gets enough money from his clients and doesn't need the part-times. These are just for cover, and one of them is a work as a male-host, of _that kind_.

The real job is during the nights, always.

He hates the light, he wears black. He keeps his hair long because it's convenient when people mistake him for a girl. The only white item he wears is his white blank cat mask when he works at night, and he truly smiles from the bottom of his heart only when he kills.

His favorite weapon is a thin, strong iron wire he hides in his hair. He likes to shed blood, both his and others, and during rough sex he likes to be bitten, hard enough for the other man to lick his blood away. Biting is also one of Kai's many fetishes, who by chance happens also to be a regular costumer of his.

Of _both _occupations.

While Kon Rei has nine souls, the assassin called Cheshire has non.

* * *

><p>Yes, <strong>I have thought<strong> of doing Kai as a _geek_. I'm sorry. No can do. It's just didn't add up in my head. I couldn't even _imagine_ it. mean, this is _**Kai** _we're talking about xD So even thought I described him like a calm-being at first, I ended up turning him into a gangster. As for Rei, the idea is an old one.

**P.S**: if you want other characters, be free to sugest ideas. I already has an idea for Hitoshi (Hiro) *evil smirk*


End file.
